CP - August, 2372
This page chronicles posts #833-850 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2372. *CP - July, 2372 *CP - September, 2372 Deep Space Nine Plots Concerned about Tybee, BENJAMIN SISKO finally contacts DENORIAN THAY to discuss the matter. Sisko is worried about her relationship with Maddix but Denorian suggests she be moved to Lelou’s quarters and that she get a dog. JULIAN BASHIR is frustrated by Moswen and her retarded behaviour so he talks to GUINAN who is, of course, more understanding of Moswen. QUARK seeks out KATAL T’KASSUS to see if she is making progress on replicating latinum but when she fails and MARCUS WOLFE comes in, he thinks the two are paying for sex and leaves feeling weirded out. QUARK gets back late and MIXIE BRIDGES is there only to question him about what is going on and he confesses it. KATAL and MARCUS get together for lunch and talk about his lack of sleep and his concerns over the vision he had. JADZIA DAX arranges a lunch for KATAL and her to talk things out but at the end, they agree to have a good old fashioned fight to settle their differences. TYBEE SEMENOVA talks to DENORIAN about her attitude before he explains to her she will be moved to LELOU VENARA’s quarters and is transferred over. TYBEE and LELOU have a conversation over dinner where Lelou sets the rules and how things are going to be. JADZIA seeks out MARCUS and explains her plans with Katal. He is unsure but hopes it will help them resolve their differences. KATAL and JADZIA go to the holosuites where QUARK has put a wager on things. MARCUS is there with MIXIE and JULIAN BASHIR before the fight begins. At one point, it looks like Katal will win but Dax triumphs in the end. MOSWEN and Q have a conversation about her abilities again when she continues to complain about having everything. DENORIAN and MARCUS get together for a session and talk about his lack of sleeping and his worries over the Prophets vision. BENJAMIN calls in JADZIA and KATAL to his office, inquiring about what they were doing/thinking and relieves them of duty. JADZIA gets back to her quarters with MARCUS but he has invited JANA KARYN to dinner. Sitting through it, they discuss Dukat’s possible escape with the Maquis and where he could be now. MARCUS goes to Bajor with JANA and he finally has his orb vision, realizing that Jadzia is the one he has to let go of. LELOU encourages TYBEE to open up more and realize that she isn’t alone. Explaining her childhood horrors surrounding her parents death, Lelou makes Tybee have a better appreciation of things. New character MARLON NADIS is in QUARKs when AMITY LIU is a bitch to him. MIXIE realizes that Marlon has a lot of latinum and Quark is annoyed the customer didn’t have a good time. MOSWEN visits with JADZIA and explains after a lot of consideration she is leaving the station to live her life on the Ocampan homeworld. #08 August, 2372 2372 #08 2372 #08